Teen beach mermaids
by zina1412
Summary: Teen beach mermaids Plot: three mermaids, Oceana, Sandy and Aval live in the sea with fish. They suddenly get sucked in Teen Beach Movie, A Movie about being stuck in a movie. But one wrong mistake could change the movie and could tear their friendship. Do they have what it takes it set things right? or will their friendship fall of the line?


**Hey guys its zina1412. This is a new fanfic im working on. For the other fanfics, I am still writing them. Any who, here is the first chapter.**

 _ **(opening song*Me,Myself and Time)**_ _italics-song lyrics_

 **The mermaids Oceana, Sandy and Aval are having a swim and having fun. Splashing each other and mucking around.**

 _Aval: I can make the waves stop if I wanna,_

 _Just by the way I do_

 _I can take a snapshot, record a longshot,_

 _And change my point-of-view._

 _Sandy: I am under this deep see world,_

 _And I'm so open hearted._

 _I know I got a long way to go but_

 _I'm just getting started._

 _Aval, Sandy and Oceana:_

 _I'm over my head_

 _And I know it, I know it._

 _I'm doing my best_

 _And to show it, to show it._

 _Whatever it takes to be,_

 _What I am meant to be,_

 _I'm gonna try._

 _I'm living the dream_

 _And I know it, I know it_

 _I'm trying my best_

 _And not blow it, not blow it_

 _And I know everything will be alright_

 _With me, myself, and time_

 _(and time, and time, time...)_

 _Sandy: I go where life takes me,_

 _But some days it makes me,_

 _Wanna change my direction._

 _Sometimes it gets lonely,_

 _But I know that it's only,_

 _A matter of my perception._

 _Aval: I am under this deep sea world_

 _And I'm so open hearted._

 _I know I got a long way to go but_

 _I'm- I'm just getting started._

 _Aval, Sandy and Oceana:_

 _I'm over my head_

 _And I know it, I know it._

 _I'm doing my best_

 _And to show it, to show it._

 _Whatever it takes to be,_

 _What I am meant to be,_

 _I'm gonna try._

 _Cause I'm living the dream_

 _And I know it, I know it_

 _I'm trying my best_

 _And not blow it, not blow it_

 _And I know everything will be alright_

 _With me, myself, and time_

 _Oceana: And boy, there's nothing like this moment._

 _To just be real and let the truth be spoken._

 _Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken._

 _Turn the light in my head into something golden._

 _Aval, Sandy and Oceana:_

 _If I just try,_

 _More time._

 _If I just try._

 _More time._

 _Then I'll find, myself, in time._

 _I'm over my head_

 _And I know it, I know it._

 _I'm doing my best_

 _And to show it, to show it._

 _Whatever it takes to be,_

 _What I am meant to be,_

 _I'm gonna try._

 _I'm over my head_

 _And I know it, I know it._

 _I'm doing my best_

 _And to show it, to show it._

 _Whatever it takes to be,_

 _What I am meant to be_

 _I'm gonna try._

 _Cause I'm living the dream_

 _And I know it, I know it_

 _I'm trying my best_

 _And not blow it, not blow it_

 _And I know everything will be alright_

 _With me, myself, and time_

 _Aval and Sandy: I'll find, myself, in time._

 _Aval: I know, I'll find, myself, in time._

Oceana, Sandy and Aval were relaxing in there rock pool after a long day swimming and having fun. It had been a tiring day and they needed to rest their tails.

Oceana, Sandy and Aval were mermaids among millions of millions of other mermaids and merman,that some were family and friends to them.

Each merman and mermaid had a special coloured tail to represent their personality. Any different shade of colours from dark to light represented their personalities.

Oceana, had a blue tail, Sandy had a green tail and Aval had a red tail. Even though they had different personalities, They all liked to swim.

"That was so much fun" Cheered Oceana, taking her fish clip off and brushing her wet, blonde locks with her oval shaped, coral like brush and her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yeah, you should of scene the look on Aval's face when I fin-splashed her in the face" Sandy laughed, soaking her brown hair and closing her green eyes relaxing and laughing at the same time.

Aval rolled her brown eyes and smiled, giving a little laugh. "Guys! My reaction wasn't that funny was it?!"

"Actually…" Sandy started opening her eyes and looked at Aval. "It was pretty funny, you looked like this." Sandy squeezed her face tight. It looked like she was pushing something very heavy.

All three of them started laughing. After a minute or two, they started to feel bored.

"What should we do now?" asked Aval.

" I know-watch one of those things called movies!" Sandy said shining with a smile.

" A Movie? What's a Movie? It sounds like a leg person thing to me." Aval asked with a confused look.

"It is a leg person thing." Oceana, answered." Even though we don't know what a movie is, it's still worth it." But if we did mix with leg people, we could get in trouble."

" What do you exactly do with a movie?" Aval questioned, wanting to know more about this so called "Movie" thing.

"Well.. according to what I heard, you watch it basically and… well that's it!" Oceana looking with a pleaded of hope.

"That's it? You just watch it? Nothing else?. What a bunch of baloney" Aval said rolling her eyes.

"Aval, please be respectful." Sandy looking at Aval with a puppy face making Aval feel guilty.

" Sorry, I should stop acting like that. I don't wanna lose my friends" Aval said hugging them. "Anyway, what "movie" are we watching?"

" I don't know but I found some weird rectangular prism thing I found in the water. It's not broken. I think leg people call it a DVD. They watch it through this huge thing which is called a TV or something like that" Sandy said.

"What does it say on the DVD?" Oceana asked

"It says…" trying to sound it out, Sandy tried to read the title. It said" Teen Beach Movie" with the slogan "Getting trapped in a movie, is not your typical thing at the beach". The picture had two people, a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes in a surfer outfit and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, sitting on a surfboard smiling, with leg people dressed in 1960 clothes, holding it up. One side were surfers and the other side were bikers.

"Who are they?" Oceana asked pointing to two people in front lifting the surfboard.

One was a female with black long hair, and blue eyes with a mini bun at the back. She wore a pink top with a pink jacket. Her skin was white.

"Who's that guy next to her? He's cute" Sandy mentioned with a bit of an awe.

The boy had golden blonde hair gelled up in a weird do. His skin was tanned with a brown shirt and weird looking shorts.

"Leg people make movies?" Aval asked.

"They do" Sandy replied.

"They got weird things on their bodies." Oceana said.

"Well, I think they are called clothes" Sandy explaining to Oceana, teacher style.

"Clothes are weird" Oceana added with the other two agreeing with her.

"What is the movie about?" Oceana asked.

"it says: Brady and Mackenzie are zapped into a movie called "Wet Side Story". I can't read the rest. Its almost invisble" explained Sandy.

"Trapped in a movie? That's terrible!" Oceana cried with a shocked reaction.

"Do you think it's possible to be stuck in a movie?" Sandy questioned.

"I don't think it's possible. Hello? It's a movie. It can't happen in real life" Aval said.

"It does sound interesting though. I would watch it. What do you say girls?" Sandy asked.

Oceana raised her had but Aval wasn't sure.

" I guess it would be ok but how do we get the DVD Movie thingamabob, to go on a TV?" Aval asked.

"Something called a DVD player and wires." Sandy replied.

Then out of the blue, Oceana disappeared. When they were about to look for Oceana, She popped up out of the water seconds later with random stuff she found.

"Guys, I found a TV, DVD player and wires. I don't how to put it together" Oceana looking puzzled.

It took them an hour before they finally put it together.

Oceana still didn't know how it worked. "How do we get it to start?"

"I can use my powers to create a signal or something from the clouds." Sandy said with confidence.

Aval wasn't so sure." Are you sure? What if you destroy the TV?"

Sandy put a hand on Aval's shoulder to comfort her." Don't worry I know what I am doing. Oceana, I will tell you when to put the DVD in"

Sandy slowly raised her hand and suddenly a flash of lightning zapped the antenna of the tv. The static went on that made a noise the mermaids could not stand.

All of them were coving their ears.

Aval knew it." Sandy I told you this was a bad idea. Stop!"

"Aval, I said I know what I am doing. Do you want to watch it or not?" Sandy said raising a brow at a very nervous Aval, and Sandy not paying attention to the lightning spark.

"Sandy, do I put the DVD in yet?" asked Oceana.

Sandy gave a nod yes, and Oceana quickly figured out to open the DVD. She pressed the she thought was right and put the disc in. When the movie was about to start, Sandy stopped.

"There!..." Sandy said with relief and tired. "Done now hush…"

The movie started off with the blonde hair boy and brown haired girl riding on boards. After they finished, they revealed they were surfing. One of many things some leg people do. It then showed the brown girl worrying about moving away from this so called "college". Another weird thing, Leg people know about. It follows up to the blonde boy and his grandad obsessed with " Wet Side Story" a movie about two groups bikers and surfers that want one place to themselves. But the black haired girl Lela who is a biker, falls in love with the surfer with the tanned skin Tanner.

"Hey, get your salty surfer mitts off my baby sister." A guy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black jacket and red shirt shouted at the surfer.

"Get your biker baby sister off our boarding buddy." boy with puffy black hair wearing a hat shouted back.

"Come on guys, those two boys make me want to punch them in the face" Aval growled.

"Aval shh it's a movie" Sandy said.

The movie then got more intense. A huge wave washed them into the movie.

But then the movie the mermaids were watching, got stuck.

"What happened? Its just a black screen" Oceana said.

"Don't worry I will fix it" Sandy said using her powers to make the lightning streak again. While doing this, the noise of a storm was brewing.

"Sandy, I think you should stop. It sounds like an awful storm." Aval was trying to warn her.

The storm sounded heavy and dark.

"Aval is right you should stop fixing it before you make anything worse" Oceana said.

" I know what I am doing girls." Sandy was ignoring their warning.

The more storm was starting to get strong and Sandy started weakening. The water started rising as well. Crashing and splashing on the rocks.

"What is happening?" Sandy was now starting to panic as the storm transformed into a tsunami wave coming toward them.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" Aval yelled.

They tried to swim away, but it was to late. The wave washed them down only making them become in complete darkness.

 **And that is the end of chapter one. The song I used for the intro is Me, Myself and Time by Demi Lovato. I thought it was a good intro because it gave me a feel on how mermaids will try to find themselves and discover who they are. OOPS! Said to much. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I got lots of ideas for the next one ahead. See you in chapter 2.**

 **From zina1412**


End file.
